Eclipsed
by The SkyWolves
Summary: A stunning vision and a second of connection causes a boy and his father to see the light beyond the shadows. Please review.


Eclipsed  
  
by Luke SkyWolf  
  
What, do you think I'm some sort of George Lucas? Money doesn't work on me, only inspiration! No inspiration, no fics, no deal! (In other words, I don't own it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy of ten sulked impatiently in between his aunt and uncle as the landspeeder skimmed across the dunes. He didn't understand why it was so important that they go to Anchorhead for the day. Even his uncle had lost his customary gruffness and was taking a day off from the farm.  
  
Oh, Luke knew about Eclipse Day. The most special holiday on Tatooine, which happened only every three-hundred years or so, when the two largest moons blocked the rays of Tatoo I and II. And he knew that this one was even more unusual, because it would be a total eclipse. But Luke didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal of it. Uncle Owen didn't even make this big a fuss over Luke's birthday. The boy couldn't help but feel a little jealous, that the suns got more attention than he did, even from his family.  
  
The vehicle approached the small town, and Luke could hear cheering over the speeder's engines. There would be a parade, he was told. Eclipse Day was bigger than big, bigger than the Hutts, bigger than the Empire. Everyone on the planet celebrated, and the entire galaxy would hear of it. Luke didn't think the people of Tatooine could party more if they suddenly found the Emperor and the whole Hutt species had died.  
  
The town was decked out in greens and blues, celebrating the colors of water and plants- the colors of life. Luke had had to do a report on the customs of Eclipse Day for his Society class, and had hated every minute of it. The more he thought of it, the more pathetic it seemed. If everyone loved the water so much, why didn't they move to somewhere else? That's what Luke would do, when he got old enough.  
  
Hopping out of the speeder, Luke caught a glimpse of his friends running up to greet him. They gave him the customary hellos and their habitual taunts- with only Biggs refraining from teasing him. The taller boy smiled gently at Luke, and he tried to return it.  
  
He stepped to the side- as he always did- and tried to find some shade. It was early in the morning, and the suns were still low and huge on the horizon. Luke saw no sign of the two moons, but he remembered that they wouldn't be seen until they began blocking the suns. With a frown, he crossed his arms and stared the other way.  
  
But suddenly, a gasp arose from the crowd of people gathered, and Luke tried to resist his curiosity. Several times his eyes threatened to turn towards the suns, but he made his mind up that he wouldn't bother looking, that it couldn't be as cool as they said. He reminded himself that he was angry. Angry with his uncle, for dragging him out here so early, angry with the people for being so happy on this pointless planet, angry with the planet itself.  
  
And then, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Something was telling him, deep inside, to look. His eyes snapped to the suns, which were now almost fully covered. With an almost unvoiced gasp, he ran out into the middle of the street, seeing the suns as though for the first time. The very second he stopped, he was shocked to the core to see a blaze of light surround the moons as they enveloped the suns completely. He could have sworn he heard a ring, like that of steel scraping against steel, in his ears, and something within him seemed to say, "Son of the Son of Suns."  
  
And then, the magic moment was over, and the corona disappeared. Luke expelled a breath he had unconsciously been holding, and looked around for his uncle and aunt, more at peace with his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Darth Vader was having a terrible day. He had had to kill seven people today for sheer stupidity. Someone had let the Rebels know where the Emperor's cherished project was being developed, and there was a costly sabotage attempt, not to mention the expense of relocating the construction. Palpatine was not pleased, and he felt all too free to blame Vader.  
  
Slamming his fist upon the doorframe of his quarters, he entered and flopped himself down on his simple black couch. Normally flopping would be the last thing Vader would do, but he was just so frustrated! Mentally exhausted, he silently chastised himself for being so impatient. Sith were patient.  
  
More out of a desire to do something than any interest, Vader used the Force to retrieve a remote control. With a push of a button, a panel on the wall slid aside to reveal a screen. Turning on the screen, he flipped to a news channel to see if today's mess had been shown on the media.  
  
But Vader was caught off guard as he heard a name he'd hoped to forget: Tatooine. Glaring at the screen, he was about to throw the remote when he caught a glimpse of something incredible. A young boy- nine or ten, by his appearance- rushed into the middle of a town street and paused, awestruck, at the sight of twin suns glowing behind the eclipsing moons. The silhouette of the boy seemed to shimmer along with the two stars in front of him, and Vader felt something within him pulse in recognition. A ring sounded in his ears, and Vader could have sworn he heard a young voice call out, "Father."  
  
And then, the magic moment was gone, and the image changed. Vader expelled a breath he had unconsciously been holding, and turned off the screen, more at peace with his life. 


End file.
